The German Patent Application DE 10 2007 020 957 A1 of the Applicant provides for fastening a turbine blade to a component carrier using a bonded connection, for example. The component carrier has a contour-close bonding surface, onto which an adhesive agent is applied over a large area. Upon application of the adhesive agent, the turbine blade is positioned on the component carrier, and the adhesive agent is thermally cured. A thermal process is preferably used to release the bonded connection. However, a chemical process may also be used.
It is likewise known to fasten a component to a component carrier via a multitude of connecting elements, respectively adapters, using adhesive bonds. However, due to the multitude of bonded connections and the high adhesive forces, it is relatively costly to chemically or thermally detach the connecting elements from the component and the component carrier.